


I Know A Place We Can Hide

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Avengers Battle, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony pampering Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Steve slumps, falls really, down against the bed, a groan of pain slipping out as his body bounces slightly against the mattress. Taking a measured, controlled breath, he shifts slowly in an attempt not to aggravate his ribs. It takes a moment but he brings a hand up, carefully prods along his left side — and yeah, at least one or two are definitely cracked on that side.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	I Know A Place We Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



* * *

The fight hadn’t even really been all _that_ difficult, Steve thinks as he sways, one hand braced against his ribs and the other on the wall of his and Tony’s private elevator, braced to keep him from tumbling over. 

It’d just been _Doom_ , not even one of the Avengers more formidable foes. Just the guy they had to end up fighting once a month because the Fantastic Four weren’t around to cater to his desire for attention — and his incessant need to one up Reed Richards. But it’d also been the fourth fight the Avengers had undertaken in the last week, on top of the two SHIELD missions he’d done the week before. 

And he was tired. _God_ was he tired. Jostling slightly as the elevator came to a stop at his and Tony’s floor, Steve took a quick breath and steeled himself to hubble his way through the apartment until he made it to their bedroom. He stares at the bed for a moment, knows he’ll probably regret it because he’s bloody and dirty. 

But, but... all he wants is to just curl up and sleep, forget this last _month_ has even happened, but he also knows he’ll be upset with himself later if he doesn’t clean up first. 

Screw it, he thinks, and shuffles his way over towards it. 

He slumps, falls really, down against the bed, a groan of pain slipping out as his body bounces slightly against the mattress. Taking a measured, controlled breath, he shifts slowly in an attempt not to aggravate his ribs. It takes a moment but he brings a hand up, carefully prods along his left side — and yeah, at least one or two are definitely cracked on that side. 

He debates about checking the other before deciding against it. Regardless if they are or not, it’ll still be an hour or two before his body fully heals the injuries he’s collected from this latest Avengers fight. Just like all the rest of his injuries. 

He checks himself, slow and through, and yeah, okay. It’ll probably be two to three hours instead, as he feels the scraps and bruises hidden beneath his town and bloodied uniform.

He wants to sigh — to cry really — but instead, squeezes his eyes shut. He instead, begins to count to a hundred in his head until the urge goes away. Tears won’t help him right now. 

They’d actually probably only make him feel even worse, what with his nose and throat clogging up, eyes puffy and itchy. Chest and ribs doubling in pain from uneven panting. Yeah, crying would definitely just make him feel even _worse_ than he already was.

Instead, Steve just takes a moment, lets himself sit there — he’ll worry about whatever blood and grim he’s getting on the bed’s comforter later — before trying to begin the daunting task of getting himself back up and to the bathroom.

Peeling his uniform off in there, will be easier on the clean up later. Because he’ll definitely need to clean up before Tony gets back.

No need to needlessly worry his husband.

Not over some fight with Doom and his dumb, ugly bots.

“Oh, _honey_.”

Wincing — oh, he was regretting doing that — Steve went tense, rigid, head shooting up and eyes snapping open, to stare dumbfoundedly at Tony.

Tony who was _supposed_ to be in Europe — he thinks, at least. It could have been Japan or Brazil for all Steve could remember right now, and not about all the traveling his husband had been doing recently on Stark Industries business. Had been, in fact, away for the last two weeks, and wasn’t due to come back until sometime early next week. 

“Tony,” he murmurs out around a hiss, his body reminding him keeping rigid wasn’t a smart idea right now. “Hey, darlin’.”

“Honey,” Tony murmurs again, soft and full of understanding. He moves, padding in close on bare feet, coming to stand just between Steve’s spread thighs. He reaches out carefully, all gentle and loving, and cups Steve’s face. He doesn’t try tilting it this way or that, the way he often does to check Steve’s face for marks after a fight. Instead he bends himself, moving his own head around, lips curling into a frown. “Bad one?”

Steve, well as much as he knows it won’t be anything other than a quick flare of pain against his ribs, can’t help but let out a short chuckle. “Could say that, at the very least.” He leans into Tony’s touch, careless of what agony’ll rip through his body at the movement. He’s been without his Tony’s touch for _too_ long, so bruises and scratches and cracked ribs be _damned_ at this moment.

They stay like that, quiet and comfortable, just feeling one another before Tony breaks it, letting out a hum, accompanied by a firm nod of his head. “Bath first,” he says, still quiet and soft. “Well, no. A quick rinse off in the shower, then a nice long soak in the tub. While your body does its science, we can cuddle.” He moves his free hand down to help Steve straighten from the slouch he’s slumped into, from trying to chase Tony’s warmth.

“Then cuddle in bed, with takeout,” he adds as his hands pull back and deftly begin to gently pull at the buckles, buttons, zippers and hidden clasps of Steve’s Captain America custom. “We can just spend the rest of the night here in bed. Me, you, lots of food and whatever you wanna watch. How does that sound?”

He hums happily, “Sounds like my kind heaven,” he rumbles, soft and sweet, in reply. “Chinese?”

Chuckling softly, Tony cards his fingers through Steve’s sweaty locks and agrees easily, “Friday, our usual orders please? I'll let you know when to actually send the order. No sense in ordering until we're done soaking in the tub.”

“You got it, Boss.”

“Thank you,” Steve murmurs, as Tony moves to gently pull his left arm from the outer jacket. 

“You don’t need to thank me, baby,” Tony responds. “I’m here for you, always. And that includes pampering you, when you’ve had a rough few days, weeks. Or whenever. It’s my privilege as your partner, to get to spoil you whenever. And spoil you especially when you’re feeling so much like roadkill.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve murmurs, letting himself be gently moved this way and that as Tony derobes his upper half. 

“Start up the shower, Fri. The usual temp for me,” Tony calls out, as he tosses the outer jacket and under armor off to the side. He kneels and carefully pulls his feet free before helping him stand and gently works his pants down. They leave them there as they slowly shuffle their way into the bathroom and into the shower stall. 

“You just stay here, let the hot water do it’s thing, okay?” Tony says, standing just outside. “I’m gonna change the comforter, and move your armor. And have Dummy go wait for the food, before Bird-brain gets ideas.” He runs his hand gently over Steve's arm, a reassurance for them both, that they were both  _ here _ , and well, mostly okay. 

“Then I’ll be back to help you clean up before we soak in the tub for a while. Okay, honey?”

“Okay, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
